A Court of Trends and Laughter
by KatnissTrisBella29
Summary: A series of one shots including all your fave characters from the ACOTAR series and TOG series. Basically, I'll write about modern trends, and how the characters experience/react to them.


**Hey all!**

 **This is a new fic that I think is going to be really funny to do, and I'm going to really enjoy writing. It's going to be a series of one-shots, including all your fave ACOTAR and TOG characters, but with a twist; they will all be based around modern trends!**

 **I don't know about you, but I think this is going to be hilarious!**

 **Any ACOTAR content here is completely separate from my other fic, A Court of Death and Destruction.**

 **Also, I need suggestions for more popular trends; I'm going to run out after a while!**

 **And I give you the first trend, featuring Feyre, Rhys, and the rest of the ACOTAR crew!**

 **Feyre POV**

I lounged in the chaise, wings spread, basking in the sun that filtered through the windows and into the sitting room. It was a pretty uneventful afternoon at the town house in Velaris; Nesta and Cassian had gone out for lunch- Gods help any people that were in the same restaurant as them- Az and Elain were downstairs, and Rhys was in the chair opposite me.

As for Mor, I had no idea where she was.

"We're back!"

Of course Cassian had felt the need to announce their arrival. Nesta said as much to him, and Cassian just laughed. They both entered the room, Nesta muttering obscenities under her breath, Cassian with a wicked grin on his face. Elain came in, covered in flour, with Azriel following closely. Also covered in flour.

Even Cassian stopped his smirking to gape at the sight of the shadowsinger, feared by Courts and lands throughout the world; baking. Az's cheeks turned pink, and Cassian began roaring again. Nesta told him to shut his fat gob, Elain sighed and rolled her eyes, Az looked like he wanted to punch Cassian, and Rhys just looked at me and rolled his eyes.

 _So much for a peaceful afternoon, Feyre Darling._

 _And you're telling me._

Midnight laughter echoed down the bond, and I started to laugh too.

"You are _baking!?"_ Cassian practically shouted.

"It is an entertaining pastime, thank you very much."

Elain kept trying to defend Az, bless her, but Cassian was having none of it. He was _literally_ on the floor laughing. Nesta had given up by this point, and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Well," Az began with a tone of finality, "If you're so keen on mocking me, you don't need to have any of the chocolate cake we baked."

That shut Cassian up.

He folded his wings with a huff, and mumbled something about going to wash. Nesta looked relieved; I opened my mouth to ask how their lunch went, or rather what went wrong, but decided I didn't want to know. Rhys met my stare, and told me via the bond that he was inclined to agree. I stood up and walked over to my sister, while Rhys stood and walked over to Azriel.

"So Elain; how's the cake?"

My attempt at small-talk was pathetic, and Rhys' grin definitely told me that. I gave him a casual middle finger while I waited for Elain to answer.

"It was actually pretty good! Az is really good at baking." She turned to beam at him, and he gave an awkward smile back.

"And-"

I was cut off mid question by Mor, who came running into the room with a wild, excited look in her eyes.

"Feyre!" I had never seen her smile so widely- oh no.

I knew exactly what was about to happen. She had pulled this one on me before; last time we were in public.

Rhys looked confused; as did everyone else in the room. Cassian walked back in, hearing the commotion of Mor making her grand entrance.

"What's going on-"

Cassian was cut off by Mor hushing him, and she turned back to me.

"Feyre," she said again, and paused. Then:

"THE FLOOR IS LAVA!"

"NO MOR!"

"Oh, come on!"

"What the hell Mor?"

"By the cauldron!"

We all scramble to get off the floor. We took this game very seriously- if you were on the floor after 5; game over.

 _5_

I hurled myself onto the red sofa by the window.

 _4_

Mor, laughing her head off, leaped onto the mahogany wood table.

 _3_

Nesta and Elain battled for space on the huge flowerpot in the corner, both were shrieking their heads off. I had never known that Elain could scream so loudly.

 _2_

Cassian flew over my head to grip the window frame, and hung off it.

 _1_

Azriel was balanced on the radiator that was screwed to the wall, a look of utmost concentration on his face. Amren, after hearing the commotion, ran in too. Seeing what we were doing, she immediately hurled herself onto the chaise I had been on before everyone had come home.

 _0_

We all were silent as we looked to see if each other had made it.

"Hold up. Where's Rhys?"

We looked around, confused. But as I became more and more worried, I happened to glance up.

And nearly wet myself laughing.

Everyone else followed my eyes, and we were all soon rolling around on the floor, laughing our heads off. Even Amren.

Because Rhys was clinging to the Chandelier, dangling down precariously.

"Feyre... is the floor still lava?"

 **Hope you enjoyed that! God, that was fun to write.**

 **Anyway, I would love some feedback and suggestions as to what to do next.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
